Emma's Desire
by killianscoffee
Summary: Emma's been keeping something from Killian. One-Shot.


TIt was a normal day in Storybrooke, Maine and the magnificent Emma Swan was walking down Main Street. There were dark clouds covering the sun. Even though the sky was clouded and everything looked gloomier, it wasn't. Killian had died and been brought back a year and a half ago. And for that, she was eternally grateful. Her long blond tresses were laying on her leather clad shoulders. She had two cups of coffee in her hands. A French-vanilla latte, hers, and a plain iced coffee for her father, Emma came upon the sign that read 'Storybrooke Sheriff's Office'. She had been looking at that sign almost every single day for the past 4 years now. She pushed open the glass double doors and entered. Emma rounded the corner and found David at his desk. "Here, Dad." She heard him mumble a 'thank you'. Sheriff Swan sat at her desk and examined it. There was a picture of Henry, a unicorn from her mobile, standard office supplies, a small teddy bear that Killian got her on Valentine's day, and a polaroid that she took of Killian drinking coffee without him looking.

Something was racking at her brain, though. She refused to let the thought in. It was a very scary idea, but a glorious one. Emma really wanted this, but did Killian? Emma swooned at the thought of having a baby with Killian Jones. Every time she thought about being impregnated for a second time, a swarm of butterflies became restless in her stomach. In a good way. She thought long and hard about this. Emma spaced out at dinner or so long a week ago, Killian asked her twice if she was okay. 'Yes, I'm fine,' she had answered each time.

By the end of the day, Emma finished only two pages of forums, the thoughts of how she was going to talk to Killian about trying for a baby haunted her for the ten hours she spent working. She grabbed her blue jacket and headed out the door. On her way home, she stopped at Granny's to pick up takeout for her and her pirate boyfriend. She got two grilled cheeses with a side order of fries and another of onion rings.

Emma unlocked the door and walked in. "Killian?" She called out. "I'm in here, love!" She found him reading Edgar Allen Poe. Killian had taken a mighty liking to the man. He was sitting on the loveseat, cross legged. His messy hair was slightly damp and his blue eyes were glinted with amusement and happiness. "I got Granny's." He closed his book, stood up and walked over to her. Emma's boyfriend gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked into the dining room. The princess took out the sandwiches and her onion rings while she gave the pirate his sandwich and his fries. "Thank you, darling." He said and started to eat. "So how was your day?" Emma asked. Killian bit the inside of his lip and looked up, trying to think of what he did besides read. A light went off in his head and he spoke. "I went to look for a job down at the docks and I start Monday." He smiled proudly. "That's amazing!" Emma beamed.

After dinner, the duo went upstairs to change for bed. Emma was really he only one who had to change, but her and Killian were so deep in a conversation about modern day music, that Killian just decided to follow her up. Emma slipped the grey tank top over her head, then interrupted Killian midsentence. "Hey, can we talk?"

Killian was slightly scared, while Emma had thousands of butterflies swarmed throughout her body. She was going to do it. She was going to admit that she wanted to try to make a baby with him. "Of course."

They sat down on their bed, Emma in the middle while Killian was on the end. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and started, "Killian.." Emma couldn't breath, she was so nervous. "I love you, and Henry loves you." Inhale, exhale. "You're amazing with him, really. I'm sure he sees you as a better fatherly figure than.. Neal ever was." She swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. "Even Roland loves you." She took another deep breath. "I was thinking.." A shaky breath escaped. "Maybe since your so good with babies, like Belle's son and Neal, we could have a baby of our own...?" Emma clamped her eyes shut, in fear of what would happen next. "Emma... I.."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she cut him off. "You know what? It was a stupid idea, really." Emma stood up. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." A few tears spilled and she sniffed to keep the rest at bay. She ran down the stairs and snatched her jacked off the armrest. "Emma!" She heard Killian begin to come downstairs, but she just slipped on shoes and ran out the door. The blond tried to quiet her distressed sobs, but failed. She ran to the one place she would go in any moment of despair - the sheriff's station. Emma rounded the oh-so-familiar corner and leaned against the wall. The threw her head back and cried out. Emma was very sad, she had been wanting a baby with Killian for a little over 2 months now.

In all honesty, she thought he was going to agree to getting her pregnant. No, get yourself together, Emma! If he didn't want a baby, that was okay. Crying wasn't going to help. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her red, puffy eyes. The green irises contrasted greatly with the tinted pink whites. Emma splashed water onto her face and tried it with paper towels. Four or five deep breaths later, she walked out of the station and started towards her house.

The sun was just setting in the sky. Archie, Belle, and Little John were a few of the residents that saw on her way. Emma opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find Killian with a shot glass and scotch. "Emma!" He exclaimed and slammed the shot glass down on the island. He ran towards her. Emma collapsed into his arms and started crying out in gasping, full-body sobs. "I-I-I'm sor-ry" She gasped out in the little hair she managed to get. "Emma.. Shh" He cooed. "I do want to make a baby, you never let me finish." He whispered in her ear. Her sobs slowly quieted. "Re-really?"

"Yes, yes, yes... Now lets go to bed." He lead her up the stairs, her holding his hand and trailing behind him.

They lied down and went to sleep without saying another word. After a month of trying to make a baby, Emma finally had one growing inside of her. Then, nine months after that, Emma gave birth to a baby girl. She grew up with her father's features like hair, eyes, nose. While she had her mother's stubbornness, wit, humor, and sarcasm.

Killian and Emma Jones were finally living their happy endings.


End file.
